


Wide As Wonder, Tall As Starlight

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, M/M, Sherlock's an elf, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I desire a COMPLETELY BITTERLY SARDONIC fic about Sherlock being a heartbreakingly beautiful elf and John pining over him from in the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide As Wonder, Tall As Starlight

John stared at the beautiful creature who stood in the field, readying his bow and arrow. The creature's hair looked like something John would like to tangle his fingers in, but he knew he couldn't. As a mere human, John wasn't worthy of the beautiful elf in the field.

Which was why John was hiding in a tree. With luck, the beautiful elf would never know he was there, never have to know that there were people in the world who weren't beautiful like elves were.

John had heard another elf call the elf in the field Sherlock, back when John had first taken up his place in the tree a couple of hours ago. He thought it was beautiful name, suitable for the creature of beauty.

John thought he could die in this tree, having seen nothing more than Sherlock, and die so very happy.

He tore his eyes away from Sherlock for just a second, then returned them to Sherlock's pale, slender form. Truly, there could be nothing more beautiful in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I'd say something about accepting constructive criticism here, but, umm. Yeah.


End file.
